The Reiatsu Unleashed
by Dark demon619
Summary: After his desperate last stand against the Emperor onboard the Death Star, Galen Marek thought he would become one with the Force, not get a zanpakuto shoved in his face. Bleach/Force unleashed crossover. Review kindly please.
1. Chapter 1: Death is only the Begining

**Please Review, it will be very appreciated**

* * *

Fear, Anger, Remorse.

All the deaths at his hand, all the lives ended before their time, and every dark twisted memory he had sealed away in his mind was rushing through him. Like a river of torment it was, making him relive every single thing he had done in the name of his former master who lay on the floor below his current one, his armor scared, his system's heavily damaged, and even his mask, the very same mask that had brought much fear into the heart of this man was shattered.

But before this man did not lay his former master, but the creature that had caused more suffering than both him and his former master had. This, monster had broken more lives than an army could kill in years of constant fighting, turned more souls to the Dark Side than all the temptations in the galaxy.

This man, monster, demon whatever you would call him, on his knees was a Sith lord, and emperor to the entire galaxy, Palpatine.

All the Fear, all the Remorse, all of his Anger was directed at palpatine, for the last few hours he had been fighting, killing, destroying everything in his path to save his friends from his own mistakes. He had beaten storm troopers, guards, and even his old master, Darth Vader in order to complete his mission, but one still laid in his way, torturing his new master, Master _Rahm Kota_, a man who he himself was once assigned to kill.

This sparked a tremendous amount of anger that he had not sensed sense Vader had betrayed him once again on the planet ofCorellia.

He clashed with the Emperor, with this lightsaber in hand; against the force of Palpatine's force lightning, burning anything, creating fear in anyone in its path.

It was a long battle, debits were ripped from the surrounding walls, and imperial guards arrived and were ripped to shreds by both combatants, lightning scorched everything around them.

As the smoke cleared the emperor laid face down, beaten by the man's relentless force strikes. The man stood tall, his body, his soul was covered with marks and scars that were far deeper than anyone could ever know.

The scars from his years of being a sith apprentice would never heal, the things he was forced to do by his master, the anger it fueled it, that was born from it, all his anger, all his rage, all his regret was aimed at this frail old man, who was the most vile, most despicable monster disserved nothing but every ounce of his hatred he had.

Palpatine's head sprang to the look at the man.

"You were destined to destroy me"

He was confused for a moment.

"Do it"

He knew he was manipulating him, he knew this is what he wanted, but he didn't care.

"Given to your hatred"

He activated his lightsaber.

"He's beaten, let it go."

Rahm stood behind him, still shackled, still in pain from Palpatine's attacks, but his mind was more focused on his friend, someone in need. Rahm knew of his hatred, from the first moment he had seen him, he knew of the hatred in his heart, and wasn't about to let him given to it.

"It's a Trick!" He lashed out.

"He's stronger than you know and he needs to die for what he's done to me!"

"Maybe so, but if you strike him down in anger…."

His mind, it let go, the hate, the rage.

"…your be right back where you began,"

He knew the path was on would just bring it all back again, return him to the dark side, to something he never wanted to go back to, to the memories of death, destruction, and fear.

"Get Bail and the others out of here, I'll be right behind you."

He turned his back on the old fool, and deactivated his weapon. His mind was his, his emotions were his, and he would never become such a monster ever again.

Palpatine was furious, he had already lost a noble successor in lord Vader, he was not about to let yet another slip through his fingers. His head snapped towards Rahm, and lashed out with a massive force of lightning, nailing him in the back, torturing him yet again.

He turned to the fallen Emperor and stepped into the range of his lightning, catching and controlling it, keeping it from causing his friend anymore suffering. As he kept the lightning at bay, he noticed a horde of stormtroopers, rushing in, no doubt to assist the Emperor and Vader, who despite his massive injuries was only a mere few footsteps away from his master.

"Go! Hurry!" he shouted.

He turned to Rahm.

"Protect the Senators!"

Rahm nodded, and along with the Senators, made a dash to the Rogue Shadow, His ship that docked with the station, a massive station, something so massive that nothing of the likes of it had been heard of before.

But as he looked on, nearby stormtroopers were heading straight for them, firing their blasters, with every shot growing ever so closer.

He looked back into the Emperor's eyes, those yellow eyes, full of hate, full of darkness; he would never become that, **Never**.

Closer, and closer he drew the Emperor, the fields of Lightning growing far tenser, more chaotic.

He stared into this monster's eyes, looking into the void of darkness, remembering all the suffering he had cause because of this man, Kota, Kazdan , Shaak Ti, Proxy…..it ends here…..no more suffering will be caused because of him.

"RRAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

He unleashed every ounce of power stored in him, the power that the Emperor wanted, all directed towards him, all of it to protect them all.

Bail…..Kota….. Juno…it ends now.

A massive explosion engulfed the chamber, the Emperor the troopers, Vader, they were all caught in the explosion, while Kota along with everyone else tuned back and saw what had occurred.

Kota was shocked by his friend's actions, but to honor his request, he turned his back on this cursed station and processed onto the ship, knowing that Galen Marek, a Jedi, had finally become one with the force.

Death

It's something Galen wasn't strange to. The last time it happened, he was furiously beaten by Vader before being thrown through the main deck of the Executer, a under construction imperial dreadnought, and Vader's flagship, into the void of space itself.

The pain he felt was so intense, not only did the wounds Vader had inflicted on him took their toll on his body and soul, but the very thought of this betrayal almost shattered his mind completely, his master, the man he treated as a father had murdered him without even a thought, it was unbearable.

But even now, with him leaving this world, none of these feelings, no fear, no anger, no regret were present.

"Peace"

He chulked, "Never thought it be like this….."

He expected it all to be over with, the fighting, the anger, the missions, Proxy trying to kill him every ten minutes.

But something happened he didn't expect, hitting the cold hard ground.

"Ah shit, what the….?"

Galen slowly got to his feet, his wounds from his battles with Vader and the Emperor were still present, along with the strain his final move he used had inflicted onto himself, he didn't expect it to hurt this much, well he didn't expect to be alive ether.

Where was he?

This place, it was not like anything he ever seen before, a massive forest was suddenly behind in place of the horde of storm troopers and Vader had stood and in the distance he could make out a city, of what kind it was, he could not. It sort of reminded him of Felucia, massive plants grew from every direction, but they were all the same kind of trees, nowhere near as bizarre, but how he reached his place was more of an issue to him than the plant life.

He started forward toward the city, but with each step he took, the pain in his only increased, blood was even dripping from his hands now, containing Palpatine's lightning left far more of an impact on him than he thought.

But to him, his hands could fall off for all he cared; he had to find out what happened to his friends, even if he had to die all over again.


	2. Chapter 2: Rukongai Arrival

**Please Review, it will be very appreciated**

* * *

"Peaceful"

Byakuya Kuchiki thought to himself. After all the commotion happening lately, with Aizen and the Arrancar, it felt nice to finally have some time focus on his duties without having to be concerned with the nuisances. He sighed as he continued to fill out a pile of forms that piled up during his absence, hoping to finish this up before something random occurred.

At that moment he looked toward one of the secret tunnels the lieutenant from 11th division, Yachiru Kusajishi had created throughout his home. It's been some time since her last "visit" to his home.

"Bya-kun!"

He spoke too soon.

Suddenly, a small pink haired child burst through a small opening in the floor, shouting one of the nicknames Byakuya had received during his years as a captain.

"Yes…?" Byakuya asked, trying not to show any signs of his annoyance with the lieutenant.

"Snacks!"

She sprang from her hidey hole, only to land a few feet from the Captain, with a huge grin on her face.

_What else is new?_ Byakuya thought to himself, he soon reached under his desk, searching for one of the treats he stashed there just for these moments. He was hoping to get her on her way as quickly as possible, so he could continue his work in peace.

As Byakuya pulled out a small treat, Yachiru snatched it out of his hand, and began eating it without even a little gratitude; Byakuya always did blame Kenpachi for that.

But when Byakuya attempted to return to his duties, he noticed a letter sticking out of her emblem seal on her left arm. It was addressed to him from the SRDI, but of course because of her need to annoy him or to obtain a snack, she had completely forgotten about it.

"What is that?"

Yachiru turned from her snack to notice the letter, "Heh?"

Byakuya reached over a plucked the letter from her arm; it seems to be an urgent notice of a large source of Reiatsu had appeared at the southwestern portion of the Rukongai, something that should have been told to him at first, but seeing how its Yachiru he did really expect anything better.

"Can you please notify Renji of this and tell him investigate it?"

"Sure! I saw him with Ruki and Baldy!"

And with that, she dashed over to an unspecified corner of the floor and opened another trap door and disappeared, at this time Byakuya thought to himself.

"_I really need to hire a contractor and seal these doors."_

"You two are hopeless."

Rukia was wondering why she even hung out with these two, for the last two hours Renji and Ikkaku had been arguing about the outcome of their latest sparing session and it was driving her nuts!

Both of these idiots claim the other had given up when **both** of them left to eat lunch, something these two just couldn't understand.

"You lost! Deal with it." Ikkaku claimed with huge grin on his face.

"The Hell with that! You were out the door miles before me! You Lost!"

"Horse Shit! You stopped in the middle of our fight! You lost right then and there!"

"OH Yea! You wana go right here righ…."

"BALDY!"

From out of nowhere, Yachiru appeared right out of the blue, screaming her classic nickname for Ikkaku. None there knew where she had come from and were pretty startled by her sudden appearance, well all but Ikkaku, with her in his squad he was pretty used to it.

Renji stuttered for a second before he spoke, "Li...Lieutenant?"

"Hi!" Yachiru replied.

"What are you doing here Lieutenant Yachiru?" Rukia asked.

"Oh!"

Yachiru spun around and pulled out the letter she was supposed to deliver to Captain Kuchiki, this time she actually remembered why she was there for once.

"Bya-kun wanted me to show this to Renji!"

"Huh?" Renji snatched the letter from the Lieutenant.

"A large source of strange Reiatsu in the Rukongai? That's not that far."

"Really?" Rukia seemed interested.

"Yea…Wana check it out?"

"Sure, let's go!"

Rukia and Renji took off in the direction of this strange Reiatsu, while unknowingly leaving Ikkaku at the mercy of his Lieutenant.

"Hi Baldy!"

"Ooooh shit"

Renji and Rukia were nearing the location inscribed on the note, the slums of the Rukongai that soon lead into the massive Forest that surrounded it. While on their way they were wondering what in the Soul Society it could be.

"Well, the note said it's not a shinigami or an Arrancar, what do you think it is?"

Renji sighed, "I just hope it's not another one of SRDI's stupid experiments"

"I doubt it, why would they tell us too…"

Rukia was stopped short, both her and Renji felt a massive force of power blow through the alleyway they were standing in, it was nothing they'd felt before, so chaotic, so devastating, it kind of reminded them of Captain Kenpachi whenever he removed his Reiatsu sucking eye-patch, the devastating power it released. The clenched their Zanpakutos as they heard footsteps approaching them from the forest, slow steps.

They drew their blades as the steps grew closer and closer, expecting something like a hollow to attack, only to be surprised as the figure that had been approaching them stepped into the sunlight.

Out from the shadows limped a man, no taller than Renji. He was dressed in a set of white and black robes, not unlike the uniforms these two were in, but different all the same. He was covered with scorch marks and on his belt was a strange device that neither of them had ever seen before.

His hands where dripping with blood, his face was tired, it looked as if it took all of his strength to even stand.

"Who…who are you?" Rukia hesitated.

"Wher…where am…"

He was cut short; his wounds had finally gotten to him as he collapsed onto the hard ground.

Rukia ran over to him, believing him to be gravely injured while Renji just stood there and wondered just who the hell this man had been through.

"Shit, what happened to him, did he get on Zaraki's bad side or something?"

"No idea, but he's in bad condition, go inform a medical team to come quickly."

"Uh….Right."

Renji dashed off in the direction of the fourth squad's Barracks, while Rukia stayed behind to watch over their "_guest_".

Even while he was out, she could feel his Reiatsu pounding against everything around him, shattering rocks, moving fragments, doing things that a shinigami at a captain's level could do and he wasn't even conscious!


	3. Chapter 3: The Gotei what?

**Please Review it will be very appreciated**

* * *

"Fear"

A young man stepped casually into a dark chamber in the bowls of a large city floating above the sky on a random planet in the galaxy. He felt many feelings as he walked through, clenching his blaster preparing to face anything he might encounter. The chamber was a dark depressing area, filled with machines and platforms with steam bursting from them at any moment.

He approached the center of the room; in the center was a small hole, large enough to hold most species this universe had to offer, with steam pouring out of it.

He felt a dark presence in the area with him, something familiar.

"The force is with you young skywalker."

The boy turned to see a large figure behind him, with the sound of a dark breath coming from the man, it was clear it was the dark lord of the sith, Darth Vader.

"You are not a Jedi yet."

The boy approached the dark lord, drawing his lightsaber and igniting its blue blade. Nearly a moment later the dark lord drew his as well, creating a crimson blade to combat the boy.

The boy engaged the dark lord, but Vader's skills far surpassed the boy's as he blocked every blow he attempted with ease.

But soon the chamber became clouded with darkness as the two forces engaged each other. The darkness cleared to reveal the two forces still fighting against each other. Only now did the battle take place on a long platform above a large chasm, with the boy now looking as the battle had taken much out of him, his strikes becoming sloppy and poor.

Vader advanced upon the boy, who while tired, still refused to given to the dark lord, deflecting his strikes and causing damage to the platform they were on, cutting through the railings that were their only protection from falling into the darkness that laid before them.

But his fatigue finally broke as one of Vader's strikes while blocked, knocked him to the ground.

"Your beaten, It is useless to resist, don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did."

This sparked a rage in the boy, he defied the sith lord and struck back against his enemy, striking, slashing, he was even able to hit the dark lord across the shoulder making him cry out in pain. But this only angered the sith as he responded by forcing the boy back onto the last small portion of the platform.

But the boy didn't give up. He continued to attack until he made a grave mistake; he outstretched his arm to try to block one of Vader's strikes. Vader saw this moment as a chance, he deflective th boy's blade and proceeded to cut off this hand.

"There is no escape, don't make me destroy you." Vader said as the boy clenched his arm.

"Luke, you do not yet realize your importance, you have only begun to discover your power."

The boy, Luke as Vader called him only continued to back up to the very end of the platform, egger to be out of Vader's range, but he couldn't escape his words.

"Join me….."

But at this very moment, the shadows from before returned, but instead of erasing the battle, it replaced it with shadows of battles, visions of people, creatures, everything being slaughtered by the forces of the Empire, all with that monster, the Emperor looking on, laughing.

Everything became so chaotic, the Emperor's face becoming distorted, the trooper's armor turned from metal to bone, and the bodies seemed to continue to pile up, it became almost too intense to bear. But the moment they appeared…..Kota…..Bail….Juno. It all finally broke apart.

Galen sprang from the bed; sweat covered his face, the newly applied bandages ripped from his head in a fit of surprise.

_No…Kota…..Bail…..Juno…..They can't be…I….I won't allow it._

But something still bothered him.

_That boy….Luke…..who is he? He had a strong connection with Vader…but how?_

"Oh you're awake!"

This surprised the young Jedi, he hadn't noticed his new surroundings better yet the young lady that was addressing him. The last thing he remembered was collapsing after he escaped that strange forest, but now he was in a fairly small room with a set of simple machines hooked up to him, and someone there with him.

"Uh hi…who are you?" Galen asked, trying to be polite to whoever this was.

This woman was very tall for what he thought her age was. She was wearing s set of white and black robes with a band around her left arm with a kind of symbol attached to it. Her hair was short, sliver and had beads braided into it. She seemed to be friendly enough, a great improvement to the medical droids that greeted him the last time he was receiving medical attention.

"Oh sorry, I'm Isane Kotetsu, the Lieutenant of the 4th division of the Gotei 13."

Galen was confused for a moment, "The Gotei what?"

"You don't know what the Gotei 13 is?"

"No, sorry...Isane right? What world is this? I don't recognize it at all."

"You're in the Soul Society, more precise the barracks of the 4th division."

Galen was even more confused now, "Soul…Society? Is that beyond the Outer Rim?"

"Outer Rim? Now I'm confused what do you mean?"

Galen was starting to get a headache, he randomly shows up in a place called the Soul Society and the only person he's met doesn't even know if it's beyond the Outer Rim or not.

"Ah never mind I'll explain later, do you know where my things are?"

"Oh, I put your things over there." She points over to a corner of the room where his robes are folded and laid a pawn a chair.

Galen lifted his arm and pointed his hand toward his robes. Isane was shocked to see the robes seem to shake as a strange metal rod was lifted into the air and flouted toward Galen, right into his hand.

"What did you just do?" Isane was surprised greatly from this.

"It was just the Force, why do you ask?"

"The what?"

Galen was just getting nowhere now, but that dream was still in his mind, his friends, the Empire, Juno. He had to find out what was happening, right now.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go now."

Isane object of course. "Hold on, you're still hurt! You can't go anywhere."

Galen rose to his feet and began walking toward the door, but of course Isane stood in his way determined to keep this patient in bed.

"Please move." Galen wanted no trouble.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Isane stood her ground.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean...?"

Galen walked toward here, as she attempted draw her blade he quickly waved his hand in front of her face. Isane quickly became dizzy and her vision was blurry, her head felt like she was spinning and just like that, she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sorry about that…"

He walked over the chair his clothes were on and quickly changed out of his simple medical clothing they had given him back to his previous attire. He placed his lightsaber back onto his belt as he walked out of the room, into a hallway with identical doors that looked just like the one he had just exited out of.

He moved down the hall, trying to locate a exit, but soon he found himself facing to large men, but in the same uniform as Isane had been, although they were lacking the symbol and band on their arms.

"Hold it, who are you?"

Galen didn't want to hurt anyone, these people seemed nice, helping him without even knowing who he was, and that was enough for him.

He waved his hand in front of their faces and said.

"There's someone unconscious in a room back there, you should help her."

The two men's face suddenly became blank and emotionless.

"Come on, there's someone unconscious back there, we need to help her."

The two ran past Galen, without even giving a glance, allowing him to continue on without any inconveniences. This was one of those times Galen was proud of the Jedi techniques Kota had taught him that Vader hadn't bothered with.

Soon the Jedi finally came to the door he believed to be the exit, after dealing with anyone who may stand in his way in a nonviolent manner. As he opened the man doors, he noticed there was still one person standing between him and wanted he felt was important, his friends.

It appeared to be young women (not as young as Isane, but still close) with long braided hair that was worn at on the front. She also wore similar uniform to the others he had seen but she also was wearing a white coat over the usual robes. She looked on with a smile on her face, but Galen could feel something, the force was strong in her, everyone he had seen so far have some connection to the force, but nothing compared to her.

"Hello there, I'm Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4th Division."

_A Captain? Well that explains her strength in the Force._

"Why are you out of your bed, you can't be fully healed yet." She said with that smile never leaving.

Galen didn't have time for this, "Excuse me, I need to go."

"I'm sorry, as the Captain of these barracks, I cannot let a patient leave, you understand right?"

At first Galen just planned to walk past her, seeing her as no threat at all, but the moment she finished her sentence a huge pressure poured over him. No one had ever intimidated Galen like this since his time as Vader's apprentice long ago.

"Uh sure….."

_What the hell have I gotten myself into….._


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck with Questions

**Review if you will, they will be appreciated**

* * *

As Galen walked down the barracks hallways once again, his nerves were being strained by the very large "insurance cases" following behind with their hands never leaving their blades. He thought these two were a little overdoing it, he had agreed with the Captain's request for him to return to his assigned room, were these two really necessary?

As he had reached his room, something caught his eye, not only did the two guards lock the door behind themselves as they left but he was startled to see Isane was still there, sitting in a corner holding her head with a weak expression on her face.

"OH, your back!" She said, surprised by his sudden reappearance.

Galen only smirked as he walked towards the bed and processed to take a seat. But as he walked, something finally donned on him, his legs were burning, his arms felt as if they had been trampled by a Rancor, and his head was if it had been beaten senselessly with a crowbar for an hour. His wounds had been bothering him for the last few hours and he had just noticed, maybe the Captain was right, if there were thirteen of these squads with their power, he wouldn't of lasted an hour, maybe less.

"Ya, your Captain can be one hell of an negotiator."

Isane laughed as she said, "Captain Retsu can convince anyone to do anything sometimes!"

But her laughter stopped suddenly as she gripped her head, the head ache that he unknowingly caused was still annoying her.

"Sorry..What happened to me anyway? all I remember is you getting up, then...nothing."

Galen was taken back for a moment, he had no idea how to respond to her. She had clearly told him that she had no knowledge of the force, and Galen wasn't in a particular mood to explain everything he knew from the basics to the jedi's themselves. He had to think of something she'd believe, and damn quick.

"Uh..You just got dizzy and fell unconscious during our conversation."

Isane took a moment to respond, "Really? that's strange...ugh Fishpaste." (1)

Galen was confused for a moment, for a Lieutenant she didn't seem like anything he had expected from anyone with such a high rank. But something more urgent was on his mind, what were they going to do with him? He stood up and processed towards the window, looking out while seeing a few people wearing the same uniform marching past before asking Isane something.

"So...what are you guys gona do with me?"

She finally looked up before answering him, "Oh, well your hurt so you will probably stay here for a day or two."

Galen sighed; he had figured that, what he wanted to know was what was gona happen **after** he had healed. He looked down on himself, noticing the cuts, tears, and marks that adorned his clothing before finally trying again.

"Ok then, what about after that? After I'm out of here."

Isane thought to herself for a moment, there were many things that could happen to him after his recovery was complete, many she didn't even want to consider with that freak Captain of Squad Twelve and his crazy experiments.

"Um well, you can always join the Shinigami Academy maybe, live in the Rukongai possibly, or maybe..."

She was cut short by the sound of a knocking sound on the door. As she stood up and walked toward the door, Galen glanced over to see a small boy on the other side, seemingly glad to see her. He was short compared to the others with short black hair. He wore the slandered uniform of these "Shinigami" with the addition of a white strap slung around his shoulder attached to a fairly large backpack. He seemed very quiet, only responding when he was spoken to, and when he did reply it was in a very meek and weak tone seemingly as if he was scared of both of them for some reason.

Galen just stood there as these two just continued their conversation noticing only a few glances that came his way from the boy, an eerie glance, something born out of fear. Fear is something he knew far too well, becomingsith after all was something he was for most of his life and fear was their greatest weapon and darkest tool, a tool that haunted him in more ways than he could imagine.

For less than a few minutes this continued before the two finally bowed in respect and Isane closed the door, turning her attention back toward Galen with a fown, who was still standing by the window, staring outside as more people walked by, completely unaware of his presence.

"Um sorry, but I need to go, I've have duties to do." Isane said unpleasantly.

Galen turned to her, "Its fine."

"Um I'll send some people to check on you in a few hours, if you need anything just ask the guards outside."

_Guards? great! that just great..._

Isane then bowed to her guest before she began walking toward the door. As she knocked, a moment past before there was a response of any kind. When a loud click was heard, the door slid open to reveal a fairly tall man in the door's path. He wore a completely black suit that covered his entire body, the only visible part of him was his hands and a small slit that showed his eyes. As Isane walked out of the room he just stood there, his gaze fixed on Galen never moving, never changing. He kind of reminded Galen of those droids onbored Vader's flagship or hell, even Vader himself.

_Damn, this guy could do one hell of a Vader impression_

But as if on cue, the door slammed shut and with a click, it was locked. Galen just sighed and walked back towards the bed ,thinking about these people and their strange customs, he was glad to see however that there hadn't been a single stormtrooper in sight during his whole time here, a decent change for all he cared. He slipped his shoes off and climbed into bed, laying his hands behind his head and looked toward the ceiling letting his mind wander.

"Well, so far its better than my last time in a hospital"

He chuckled.

"At least I didn't wake up in a morgue this time."

* * *

A few hours past before boredom finally had possessed the young jedi, and while a few people had checked in on him like Isane had said, he just ignored them and continued to think to himself. He thought it was rather peaceful place compared to the noisy and rushed cites like Bespin and Coruscant, other than of course the noise occasional screams and arguments he heard outside his window. It wasn't for some time until someone finally opened the door and confronted him, just who these people were kind of surprised them though.

There was two of them, one was a fairly tall women with long strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, she wore a standard uniform although loosely worn to show off her large bosom, along with a pink scarf and gold necklace she wore a patch similar to Isanes on her uniform's sash instead of her arm. The other person was what surprised Galen in the first place, for one he was only about the size of a child, with his white spiky hair but he was wearing the same type of uniform the Captain for earlier was wearing with the white coat along with a green sash on his shoulder holding his sword. Galen was thinking this was a joke at first, at least until he actually spoke.

"I'm Captain Hitsugaya, this is my Lieutenant Matsumoto, we're here to ask you a few questions"

The jedi could sense the great power both of these two pocessed, he could too feel a slight cill in the room, nothing like the colds of Hoth or Corellia but still noticeable.

Galen sat up, "Ok then Captain...Hitsugaya, shoot."

The Captain was about to start, but he was cut off by his Lieutenant as she swiped the clipboard and stepped towards Galen, who was still dumbfounded by the Captain's appearance.

"You can call me Rangiku, So what your name?" She started, finally catching his attention.

"Uh...my name Galen"

"Really? Such a strange name." Rangiku replied

As Rangiku pondered on the answer she had received, Galen looked back to her Captain who while he had quite an annoyed expression on his face, his power in the force was great yet uncontrolled, it reminded him of himself during his early days training with Vader, being taught to release as much power as possible, without much control. But his train of thought was broken when he noticed the amount of personal space between him and Rangiku had become very thin.

"So...where are you from?" she said with a grin.

"I'm...not sure...I believe I'm from a place called Kashyyyk" he stuttered, this situation was becoming uncomfortable.

"Kashyyyk? Is that a name of a section of the Rukongai? I think Toushiro lived near there before..."

"MATSUMOTO!"

The Captain was clearly not amused by his lieutenant's actions. Within seconds, Captain Hitsugaya was less than a few mear inchesbehind Rangiku and was giving her one of the worst glares Galen had ever seen (Well Vader may of had worse ones, but who could tell what was behind that bukect of a head of his?) and he could feel that this was not the first time it had happened, not by a long shot.

"**Please**, Get back on topic...**Now.**"

Asthe Captain stared at Rangiku, Galen was taken back by the Captain's death glares toward his own Lieutenant, but at the same time Rangiku only shot a quick frown toward her Captianbefore returning her attention to the man infront of her. A few moments passed as she looked though the stacks of paper the was attached to the clipboard, trying to find a good question to ask, while unknowingly annoying both her Captain but Galen as well.

"Ah..Do you have a Zanpakto?"

Galen just sat there, his annoyance with her was still embedded in his mind, that and he really had no idea what the hell a Zanpakto was. A confused look quickly appeared on Rangiku's face once she hadn't gotten an answer from the young jedi, but it was soon replaced by a much more happy yet unsettling one. She soon reached out and picked up her blade and pointed at it.

"This...This a Zanpakto...Do you have one of these." Her tone sounded as if she was asking a child where he had put a lost toy, much to Galens and Hitsugaya's dismay.

The Jedi's patince was become more thin then the personal space between himself and Rangiku and that's saying something. Galen was tempted to ask her if she was insane or something untill he noticed a small insect fly though the open window and land on Rangiku's shoulder, somehow whispering something. It looked like a small butterfly, it reminded him much of his times to Felucia, just much smaller and less likly to try and eat him.

Rangiku soon turned to her Captain, " Its from the Captain Commander..."

Hitsugaya sighned, _Great now what? _he thought_._

"What is it about?" he said.

"No clue" Rangiku said, "But is has something to do with Ichigo and Kenpachi."

Hitsugaya's face suddenly cringed, _God why me!...Ichigo I can deal with...But Kenpachi too?...WHY!_

He let out another sigh as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, still staring at his lieutenant, he signaled her that it was time to go. As he started to knock on the door, Rangiku suddenly started to manically right down the few answers Galen had given her during their conversation. As the door finally opened, she stood up,put her hastily written answers into the layers of paper on top of the clipboard, and followed her Captain, but not before leaning over to Galen and whispered something to him.

"Sorry, got to go...But I'll see you later."

And finally, Galen was alone once again. Finally alone to himself, he fell backwards onto the bed, his eyes closing, and letting him think to himself. He started to think about the people he had just Hitugaya, Rangiku, these two were very strange compared to Isane, at least to him anyway.

_Rangiku...She seems nice, random, but nice...But her Captain...Who lets a Friggen Kid be a Captain!_

Galen sighed, he figured he could have been worse off than being here, hell he could have been stuck with the Emperor on the Death Star, doing god knows what. He figured this was a far better situation, no stromtroopers shooting at him, no Vader, no Empire, this place wasn't as bad as he had thought it was at first. But something did cross his mind, one of the names Rangiku had mentioned had triggered something, he had felt a great disturbance in the force, but he couldn't put his finger on which one had triggered it.

But as he tried to concentrate, a series of shouts and curses started to erupt from outside the building, shattering the silence he had been enjoying. He sighed and figured it was just someone getting into a fight or something and it was none of his business. But as the noises grew louder, it became too much and he got up to close his window, hoping it would drown out this nuisance.

As he reached for the window, he saw something fly towards him a unbelievable speeds, giving him barley any time to narrowly dash out of its path. And with a powerful impact, the wall exploded inward, leaving debits covering the floor along with smashing the various devices scattered around the room. Using the force, Galen was able to stop most of the debits from smashing into him, forcing him to step back a few feet. As the dust settled, Galen noticed something had impacted the bed, severely wreaking it.

As he approached, he saw it was a figure wearing a shinigami uniform along with a red sash across its chest. As the dust finally cleared, he saw it was a man with bright orange hair and a very pissed off expression on his face. And as if on cue, the figure finally spoke although he clearly had no idea of Galen's presence since he was shouting back into the crowd of people forming in front of the building new _entrance_.

_"_What the Hell Kenpachi? What was that for?"

Galen noticed the name, it was one of the two people Rangiku had spoken of and figured her Captain and her would come running anytime now. But before he could think about this any further, he sensed a dark presence loom ever closer to them. As he noticed a massive figure step into the the hole that took the place of the wall that stood only mear moments ago. Whoever it was towering over these two, even making a Wookie seem small in comparison. As he stepped into the light, he saw the figure was wearing a version of the same uniform Captain Hitugaya and Retsu had been wearing, although with a much more tattered appearance. He stood there with a manically wicked smile, wearing a eye patch and bells that adorned his spiky hair.

As He gripped his rugged and chipped Zanpakuto, he only looked towards the orange haired boy, completely ignoring Galen, much to his relief.

"What do you think it was for? Now get up and fight me Ichigo!"

* * *

**(1) - If you havnt seen episode 63's Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book you may not understand, Isane has bad dreams about random things like Fishpaste...**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle at the Barracks

**Please Review, it will be appreciated.**

* * *

Kenpachi was on the top of the world, he was finally within grasp of something he had been waiting far too long for, a rematch. For the last three hours he had been searching the entire Soul Society for this shrimp and with absolutely no help from this pink goof on his back, he was finally here. It was almost too easy, Ichigo had thought he'd gotten lost again like every other time because of his lieutenants lousy sense of directions and was miles away. Kenpachi almost busted a gut when he slammed Ichigo into the fourth division's barracks, he was kind of disappointed with his lack of response but he really didn't care. Ichigo was in his grasp, he was finally going to have the rematch he deserved even if he had to force Ichigo to fight back whether he liked it or not.

As he drew ever closer to his prey, who was still embed into the bed he was thrown into earlier, his grin grew even larger when his gaze fell onto his surprised expression. Ichigo was in a state of shear defiance, but the second he noticed the Captain lift his blade in his direction it shook him into downright fear.

When the blood driven Captain drove down his blade towards Ichigo it shook the complex even further, leaving the room they resided in a state of absolute ruin. But as the smoke from this assault shifted, Kenpachi found his blade resting a mear foot from his orange haired target, expecting this he thought Ichigo would have finally drawn his blade and fight back as he so desired from the start.

But as the smoke continued to die down, Kenpachi was surprised to see Ichigo sitting there with both his arms at his sides, his sword still on his back and his eyes widened to the state of insanity. He quickly turned back to his sword at the very moment the smoke revealed a glowing blue blade standing in its path, halting its strike. With the smoke finally settling, the Captain finally saw who had stopped his sword, and before he could simply ignore this man and attack Ichigo, this person questioned him.

"Why are you trying to kill this man?"

Kenpachi turned to this man and while most would wonder on the attire of this man, he only questioned the strength he possessed; being able to block **his** sword was proof of that.

"I'm just looking for a good fight." he replied with a grin, "What's in it to you?"

Kenpachi pressed his blade against his, trying to get this fool to finally back off and let him get back to his _friend_. But whatever this man used to defend himself didn't even budge an inch, and this increased his interest considerably.

Galen merely shook his head, "I can't let you kill him."

And with that remark, Kenpachi simply smirked and lashed out at his new opponent, if he couldn't convince Galen to get out of his way, he'd force him. But he'd realize this was far easier said than done. For even with the strength put behind each strike he made, Galen blocked and repelled each one, clearly surprising both the Captain and the crowd of people that stood in his path.

But even the young jedi had to come to terms with one blatant fact, that Captain Retsu was right, he should have stayed in his bed. For the pressure of Kenpachi's attacks added an almost unbearable stain on his wounds, leaving him not much time before he would surcome to them. As he deflected another of the Captain's strikes, he focused a large amount of the force into the palm of his hand and as he noticed Kenpachi swing his sword once again, he released it straight into his torso.

The massive pressure behind this move caused not only halted Kenpachi's attack, but it also sent him flying into the crowd, knocking several people off their feet before finally crashing into a yet another building.

With a sigh of relief, Galen turned to the man he had been protecting only to see him not only up and about, but standing a few feet away with a surprised look on his face. But before he could simply ask Ichigo if he was alright, a great disturbance in the Force poured over him and he turned to see an oh so familiar figure in the distance.

With his trademark grin apawn his face, Kenpachi emerged from the buildings newly made door laughing maniacally.

"Ha! This may be more fun than I expected!" he laughed.

And with that Kenpachi burst into a full on dash towards Galen, sword grinding the pavement into dust. As his pace quickened, he burst through the crowd and sent ever more people flying than he did on his first time though. But this act triggered something in Galen as well, this man was blood drunk and as much as he wanted to just lie down and go to sleep, this man had to no intension in letting that happen anytime soon. And so he rushed towards the monster before him, igniting his saber in the process and prepared to clash.

When these opposing forces clashed, the shear impact of these two created a shock wave that did unremarkable damage. The force alone cracked nearby buildings, shattered the pavement they stood a pawn, and even sent anyone who was left standing flying several feet into the air. The dust it seems, had a bit of a habit of clouding the view of anyone in its area for the dust produced by their strikes once again had the two forces being barley able to see anything in front of their faces. But as the dust cleared, both of these warriors were surprised to see their blades had not connected to their opponent's, but someone else's.

Buth once the dust had finally cleared, the figure holding the blade was shown to be no more than foru and a half feet tall, his hair spiky and he wore a white cought with a green sash over his right shoulder. But the moment these men saw his snow white hair, they came to realize this person was all too familiarto the both of them.

_Captain Hitsugaya? _Galen was startled, while Kenpachi just simply cursed.

"Huh? What are you doing kid?" Kenpachi questioned, wanting to continue dispite the enteruption.

Hitsugaya turned to Kenpachi and simply glared, he had little tolerace for people such as him, and that little comment wasn't really helping.

"Kenpachi..." He said with an touch of _screw you _in his voice, " what are you doing here?"

He merely huffed at the question, "What's it look like shrimp? I'm having some fun before dealing with..."

Kenpachi froze as he peered toward the shattered remains of the once sturdy building once known as the fourth division's barracks. For his gaze was focused on a horribly torn and bent bed, but what shook him was not the bed's condition, but it was the disappearance of a certain orange haired boy that previously resided on it.

He soon forgot everything around him, Galen, Hitsugaya, the broken remains of the barracks, and began franticly searching for that orange haired target. His eyes searched almost everywhere he could think off in the seconds he had been searching, growing more irritated as everyone pasted, he'd been searching for THREE HOURS for this guy and he's gone AGAIN! But soon a small but very loud squeaky voice burst his irritated induced silence, making him glance toward a pink haired lieutenant that now hung over his shoulder.

"Look Kenny!" Yachiru pointed towards the ever growing crowd, "There's Icchi behind Bandage boy!"

Kenpachi's head swung and gazed in the direction she had pointed towards, and surprisingly she was right, as he saw a very familiar orange glow appear behind another member of the Fourth Division, whose numbers had increased in the crowd due to the damage to their barracks.

As Kenpachi's trademark smile formed across his face, said orange haired soul reaper's expression just screamed _I"M SOO FU$%ED _as he ran as fast as he could, preying to god he could hopefully escape this demon once again. But once this demon of a Captain saw his prey was trying to escape once again, he pulled his sword away from Hitsugaya's and with his Lieutenant in tow, gave chase while screaming at Ichigo.

"ICHIGO! get your ass back here and **Fight ME!**"

As this blood crazed Captain rushed after Ichigo, Galen just stood there, completely in awe at the Captain's short attention span.

"What...he was...then I..but you was here...Ichigo was there...bu..but then..."

And with a sudden "Ahem" Galen was shook back into reality and was left staring at the Captain.

"Seeing how Kenapchi destroyed the fourth division's barracks yet again, "_sigh_" I'll get you a residence at my division's barracks." The Captain muttered, clearly unhappy with this situation.

Galen deactivated his weapon, accepting the Captain's decision, but before he could ask him where he should go, another hell butterfly fluttered by and landed apawn Hitsugaya's shoulder. As the Captain listened to the creature's message, Galen could swear he heard some few very faint yelling going on somewhere close by.

_Ichigo! Fight Me God Damn It!_

_Screw you Kenpachi! I'm not fighting you today, tomorrow, or EVER!_

But Galen shrugged the feeling off as he looked back towards the Captain, who didn't look too happy with the message he had gotten, so much so that Galen could now swear he heard the Captain cursing someone by the name of Yamato or something.

The Captain soon regained his composure and turned to the Jedi, " Well, I've got to go _explain_ what happened to the Forth Division to the Captain Commander..."

He sighed before he continued, "...So I'll have to go find Matsumoto to show you where to you'll stay."

But as the Captain finally turned away and began to walk away, Galen stopped him trying to ask him where she might be, but the Captain had a few guesses of his own to the location of his lazy lieutenant.

"Knowing her, she's either drunk at my office, or trying to hide the paperwork she **Still** hasn't done, either way she's probably at my office."


	6. Chapter 6: Lost and Found

**I'm deeply Sorry about the long update time, alot of this came up and delayed theis chapters release, but from now on that won't be an issue.**

**Oh and at the end of the Chapter there will be a question to my readers about the next Chapter, please respond if you can.**

* * *

As Galen followed closely behind the surly impatient Captain, he could not help but stare at his surroundings. He never had gotten a good view of the Soul Society from the little window he sat near while in the 4th division's barracks, but now he had full view of all its specters.

The massive buildings in the distance and with the streets filled to the brim with people reminded him greatly of coruscant, although witha more simplistic style to it. But if it wasn't for his massive connection with the force, he would have ran head first into the back of the tenth division's frustrated captain.

The force was practically pleading with him to not anger the Captain, it puzzled him but he took the warning, the force hadn't let him down before and he doubted it would now.

Galen stared down at the Captain's white head wondering about the sudden stop, but his attention soon sprung into focus as he noticed where they were, the Tenth division's barracks. It looked basically the same as the fourths with the minor difference of people rushing in and out, but instead of people in stretchers, they had loads of paper work instead.

"Is it always like this?" Galen asked with sudden concern in his tone.

Hitsugaya sighed before answering, "Unfortunately it is, maybe if **some people** actually did their work it wouldn't be this bad."

He huffed before continuing into the barracks, with Galen following closely behind him.

As they walked through the corridors of the barracks, dodging numerous people rushing back and forth Galen started to wonder truly on where in the hell he was, he had seen people rush though the halls of the _Executor _with papers, but they were all mealy grunts of the empire, nothing else. But these people all had a connection to the force in one way or another, no matter how small it was it was there which confused him even farther.

_How on earth could the Empire not notice a place so connected? How was this possible? Was the empire this Blind? No, no it couldn't be. No matter how much of a shell Vader was, his connection to the force should have made this place a bright beacon to him at least, and the Emperor? There's no question…something's was going here…could it be…_

Galen was cut short of his thoughts at the moment he almost plowed into the Captain…again. He noticed they had reached the Captain's office. The Captain reached for his key and opened the door, his office was much more...what's the word for it…comfortable compared to any he had seen before, especaily Vader's.

Well Galen really couldn't call a place he'd nicknamed "Vader's special little box" an office.

Instead of a fairly large dome like thing that opened up to reveal Vader sitting in the center with a few control pads scattered around it, it was a fairly small room with the components any office needs, a desk, chair, a pair of book shelves, and couch with a coffee table in front of it.

But while Galen was observing the Captain's office, Hitsugaya was searching for the very reason they were there, his lazy lieutenant.

"Damn, "_sigh" _she not here." He muttered, partially doing a face-palm at the disappearance of his lieutenant.

Without even a simple response, the Captain stomped his way out of the office, mealy shoving Galen out of the way in the process. In the few seconds in took Galen to turn around, Captain Hitsugayahad already stormed down the hall, grabbed a random member of his division and was already screening him in a game of twenty questions with the sole purpose of finding his lieutenant.

"I'm S..sorry Captain I haven't seen h..her all day." He barley mumbled, scared shitless.

The annoyed Captain only huffed in response, releasing the scared officer onto the floor where he franticly tried to pick up the papers he dropped.

"Great, where the hell is she?" The Captain muttered, unsure that Galen had heard him or not.

Galen could only watch as the Captain continued his path of destruction. As if he was on a warpath, the hotheaded Captain stormed down the halls of the barracks and practically interrogated every soul reaper he came across, even freezing the few of them who tried to escape to the floor.

"Um Sir?" he spoke, trying to draw the Captain's attention away from the frozen remains of his current victim.

The Captain's head slowly turned toward his guest, his eyes burning with rage. "What…?"

He gulped, "Um I think I know where she may be….sir"

"Oh really?" The Captain replied, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Galen gulped nervously, he had an idea, but he still feared being frozen by the Captain's fury. With a wave of his hand, he started down the halls of the barracks, using the force to guide him. Hitsugaya only shrugged in response and followed.

"_Meh, what do I have to lose?" _He said to himself, watching his robed guest continue down the barrack's halls.

It took a few minutes of letting the force guide him, but soon the two came to a stop in a random empty hallway. The captain stood there in confusion as his guest scanned the walls, looking for something that wasn't even there.

"What are you…"He started, but stopped the moment he saw Galen push his hand into the wall, somehow activating a switch he had no knowledge of. But before he could question this, a small section of the wall pushed inward, forming a door as it disappeared into the ceiling.

Bothof them were quite shocked to see a fairly large room, well the Captain was far more angered than surprised the second he saw who in fact was inside it. There were a few people just lying around the room doing whatever they pleased. To name a few key individuals, there was a fairly short black haired woman wearing a Captain's uniform playing with a small stuffed cat doll, which Hitsugaya recognized as the Captain of the Second division and leader of the task force, Soifon.

Another was someone that triggered something in Galen's memory, it was another woman with short black hair, but she wore a normal shinigamiuniform and was playing with a pair of dolls that looked a lot like rabbits.

There were a few more people that these two recognized, like the pink haired lieutenant that was with Captain Zaraki during his duel with Galen and the fourth division's lieutenant, Isane.

But none of these people were the focus of the Captains glare, for his eyes were burning through the magazine his lazy lieutenant was reading. She was just lying there, feet swinging in the air, reading a magazine, completely unaware of her Captain's presence.

"AHEM" And just like that, he interrupted the silence.

Everyone at that moment dropped whatever they were doing and turn toward the two standing in the doorway. All of them were shocked to see the sudden appearance of the division's Captain; well Matsumoto was far more scared than shocked though. But before the Captain could question any of them, they quickly escaped though a series of hidden doors inside the floor and walls. Well almost everyone that is…..Rangiku was still frozen in place with fear of her looming Captain.

"Matsumoto…What the…HELL is…this?" the Captain said, trying to keep his anger from freezing the entire room, which already had a thin coat of frost covering every inch of the area.

"Um…well…you see…" She shuddered; she really didn't want to get her feet frozen to the ground by her Captain…again.

"You know what, Just Stop…Just Stop." The Captain said, raising his hand in front of his lieutenant's face.

"But..."

"No, listen, I expect you to explain this to me later, along with the paperwork you **still need** to get done." The captain didn't even allow her to get a word in as he talked, leaving Galen to just watch in the amusement.

"Now Listen to me Matsumoto, I need to go to the Captains meeting that I'm **already late for**, so all I need **you to do** is show our guest around the barracks and to a guest room, **got it**?" he asked, after making a nod toward Galen, who finally stepped out of the shadows.

"Sure!...Sure if that's all you need Sir…" replied Rangiku, witha massive amount of relief with her voice.

A simple nod was the Captain's only reply as he exited the room, leaving a relieved Rangiku and a dumbfounded Galen just standing there.

"Wow that was close…I thought he was gonablow a gasket this time" she said with a chuckle.

"What did….who were…when did…What the hell just happened." Galen sputtered, still confused on the whole everyone escaping though tiny doors in the floor thing.

Rangiku just smiled and swung her arm around his shoulder, "Oh never mind that, we just needed a place to host our meetings after Captain Kuchiki blew up our last one."

Galen just looked at her with a confused look on his face, "Why did he destroy your last meeting place?"

She glanced at Galen with an embarrassed look on her face, "Well…it was kind of inside his house…OH Well let's just get this tour on the road, right….um".

"Galen" he replied.

"…Galen, Right!" Rangiku quickly finished as the two of them slowly exited to room, she sighed as the door quickly vanished back into the wall, appearing like it was never there.

"_Looks like we need a new meeting place now…I wonder how he found it…"_

Rangiku glanced at her guest again, something had been bothering her since their little visit back at the fourth division's barracks, like a little voice in the back of her head was whispering something in the back of her ear, but far too quiet for her to understand it.

But she shook these thoughts outa her head the second she noticed the concerned look that covered Galen's face, "Is there something wrong miss Matsumoto?" he asked, still concerned.

"What? Nope not at all…Can I ask you something Galen?" she replied with a grin.

"Um…sure, what is it?"

"Do you mind if we make a quick trip to my Captain's office?"

Galen cooked his head at her request, "Ok…why?"

Her grin widened even further after hearing his question, "Well I kinda need a drink…is that ok?"

Galen just looked at her suspiciously, "Its fine, but why do we need to go to your Captain's office?"

"Oh no reason! No reason at all!...Um let's just go." She replied, waving nervously at him.

And with that, the two just walked through the halls of the barracks yet again, Rangiku randomly telling embarrassing stories about her Captain and others in the Soul Society while Galen just stood beside her, listening to every word, even laughing a few times. He could tell this was gona be a long day, but he still wasn't sure he'd regret it or enjoy it just yet.

* * *

"_God….I wonder if Matsumoto has driven him insane yet…"_

While on his way to the meeting Captain Hitsugaya'smind was still engulfed with his own thoughts, most concerning Galen well being after he had left him in his lieutenant's care. But he had little time to think about such things, not only was his division's barracks a long way from the meeting, but being already late for it because of Matsumoto's antics had really screwed up his scene of time.

It took about fifteen minutes of walking but Hitsugaya finally made it to the huge doors of the Gotei 13's meeting room, and he was only late by….twelve minutes.

"_Damn…_" was his only thought as the massive doors opened to him, revealing a surprisingly calm Captain –Commander?

"Ah, nice for you to join us Captain Hitsugaya" He said with a smile.

Hitsugaya only nodded in response, glancing around the room. He noticed all the Captain's were already in their respected spots…well all but Zaraki, but he already figured why that crazy nut wasn't there.

"Now then, let this meeting of the Gotei thirteen began." The commander announced.

"But aren't we still missing Captain Zaraki Sir?" Captain Retsu Unohana kindly interrupted.

Hitsugayaquickly replied, "My report will explain why he's not here, along with the situation at your barracks."

"Okay then." She nodded to the Captain, her smile still kinda creeping him out.

The Captain Commander cleared his throat, gain everyone's attention in the process. "Now then, Captain Hitsugay can you please explain what happened to the Fourth division's barracks and Captain Zaraki?"

Hitsugaya cleared his throat and began to tell them the events he witnessed at the Fourth division's barracks, from him seeing Kenpachi knocking Ichigo into Galen's room to Kenpachi, engaging Galen in combat, and once again running off to chase after Ichigo.

"And after his lieutenant pointed out Kurosaki'slocation, he ran after him with no notice of the destruction of the fourth division's barracks."

He almost chuckled when he noticed Captain's Soi-fon and Byakuya Kuchiki do a face palm at the news of Kenpachi's antics.

"You spoke of a young man who was sparing with Zaraki, where is he now?" The commander was interested in that certain part of his story.

"After the destruction of his room, I left him in care of my lieutenant back at my barracks." He replied, only noticing the wide eyed expressions on a few of the other Captain's faces.

"What skills do you believe this boy possesses?" The Commander asked again.

Hitsugaya thought for a moment, "I'm not sure about many of his abilities sir, but his powers are great seeing how he sent Kenpachi flying without even touching him."

The Commander just sat there for a few moments, deep in thought before he spoke again.

"I think we should test this boy." He announced, catching nearly everyone off guard, especially Hitsugaya himself.

"B...but sir…" he tried to convince the Commander otherwise but never got the chance.

"Bring him to the training grounds in three hours; I will decide you he will be tested against."

"Sir you don't understand…."

"DISMISSED." The Commander announced with force, slamming his staff onto the floor, gaining silence from everyone.

"Understood Commander…" Hitsugaya muttered.

"_Crap….this is not going to end well."_

_

* * *

_"Holy…" Galen muttered when he saw what laid on the Captain's desk.

After visiting a few areas on their way here, Rangikuhad been spending the last few minutes retrieving bottle after bottle of sake from hidden areas of her Captain's office. For at this moment, the said Captain's desk was covered to the brim with an assortment of bottles and drinks.

"Is this what you meant by a _"drink"?"_Galen asked a grinning Rangiku.

"Yep!" That was her only response while pulling yet another bottle out of her Captain's desk.

Galen was dumbfounded by all of this, "How in the force did you hide all of these from your Captain?"

She only grinned even further and shrugged, "Years of practice I guess."

But before Galen could question this even further, a knock was heard on the door that scared the living crap out of Rangiku.

"OH Crap! Oh Crap! No..no,no,no…Galen can you please deal with that while I hide these?" Rangikupleaded with the young jedi, remembering the last time her Captain caught her with her stash.

With a simple smile was his reply, Galen walked past her and towards the door, chuckling to himself at a sudden yelp and crashing noise of broken bottles. When he opened the door, he noticed a man wearing a standard Shinigamiuniform withthe addition of a white sleeveless overcoat. Along withhis grey hair with a short style haircut, he had a fairly small black mustache and golden eyes, which were staring right at Galen.

"Are you Galen Marek?" he asked with a slight British accent.

"Yes."

"I'm am the lieutenant of the 1st division, Chōjirō Sasakibe, my Captain would like to met you."

Galen was surprised by this, it even gained Rangiku's attention, while she was unfortunately cleaning up the remains of the bottles she dropped. On their way to Captain Hitsugaya's office, Rangiku explained a great deal of things to him, and while most bored the crap outa him, one piece he did pick up was that the Captain of the first Division was the Captain Commander of the entire Gotei 13.

"Why would the Captain Commander want to met with me?" Galen asked.

"He has test for you."

* * *

**Now for my question, in the next Chapter I have three characters in mind to duel with Galen, but I really don't know who to choice, So I'm leaving it up to my Readers.**

**So who shall duel Galen?**

**Ichigo Kurosaki, ****Renji Abarai, or ****Ikkaku Madarame? Or better yet, anyone else, you decide...If you have a better idea of who should duel Galen submit it in a review and the character that has the most votes will be dueling Galen in the next chapter. **

**********Thanks and see you guys next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Jedi vs the Substitute

So Here we are, yet another chapter in the The Reiatsu Unleashed,

But before we begain, I'd like to thanks everyone who not only reviewed the last chapter, but thanks for everyone who voted in the poll for the battle in this Chapter.

Heres the results:

Ichigo: 5

Renji: 1

Ikkaku: 2

Kira: 1

Byakuya: 1

And so Ichigo won, I could go on with thanking everyone who voted one by one...But I'm pretty sure everyone would rather just get on with the asskicking, so here we go.

* * *

_Thinking_

_'inner hollow'_

* * *

_I have a very bad...no wait, scratch that...I have a terrible feeling about this._

Those words were echoing throughout Galen's mindfor the last few minutes. In those said minutes, Galen was being lead throughout the Seireitei itself by the Captain Commander's lieutenant, oh and Rangikutoo, she showed up about five minutes after they left the office. She was most likely the cause of the very loud shouting that took place only a few minutes before she showed up, and it all started with one simple word.

**_Matsumoto!_**

Apparently, the tenth division's Captain returned from the meeting not so long after Galen had left, but not before his lieutenant could finish cleaning up the mess she created. So to escape the frantic and punishing antics her Captain's yelling would create, she decided to follow, its not like she wasn't curious right?

But as they came ever closer to the First division, a thought struck her and she raced past Galen, leaving the former sith to his thoughts and came beside the Commander's own lieutenant.'

"Hey, Sasakibe." she whispered, trying to keep the conversation between the two of them.

"Yes Lieutenant Matsumoto? is there something you require?" he replied.

She quickly took a glace back towards Galen, who was looking at the scenery around them before answering.

"Well...why do you think the commander wants to "Test" him? what did he do?"

Sasakibe only shrugged, "The boy has done nothing wrong, the Commander was informed of his abilities and wants to see their full extent."

Rangiku looked relieved for a moment before turning back to look at Galen once more, who was looking straight ahead while flipping his lightsaber in the palm of his hand. While many others couldn't, she could see many emotions running though him, confusion, anticipation, fear, she could see all these things, but there was one other thing she saw in this eyes, and that was...loneliness. She could see it, those eyes, his eyes were the eyes of a person who's life had not been to kind to him, a life of pain, of suffering...something she knew all too well.

But of course, before she could dive deeper into these long forgotten memories, a certain mustached lieutenant beside her broke her line of thought.

"Ah, here we are." his British-like accent gained the attention of his pears, setting their gazes on the front gates of the First division.

As the gates opened and the three walked inside, a new thought emerged from the young jedi's mind.

_Well...lets see who gona "test" me...whoever it is better be lucky, they're gona need it._

_

* * *

_

_'Aw whats a mater king? Bored? Stressed? You look like you need some sleep'_

Ichigo didn't reply to that thing, he didn't like it or did he deem it worth of getting any reply, well that and the fact it was annoying the crap out of him at the moment. For he would never admit it to the annoying white stain that lived in his inner world along with Zangestu, but it was right. Ichigo was in fact bored, bored of standing in this training arena located in the first division. And he was stressed, but this stress was the soul reason he was in this mess in the first place.

_Flashback: 30 minutes ago._

Ichigo stood there, against the wall of random building inside the Seireitei, as he peered around the corner, he spied his target, the tattered hoari blowing in the wind as the bells chimed. For the determined and greatly annoyed Captain of the eleventh division, with his giggling pink haired lieutenant on his shoulder was still searching for the substitute shinigami.

_Shit...he still hasn't Given UP yet?_

_'Nope king, and I don't think hes gona be anytime soon'_

_Shut it, I don't have the time to deal with you!_

The only response Ichigo got from his inner demon was the sound of it's annoying laughter. But the moment it died into the silence of his mind, Ichigo turned his attention back to the task at hand, Kenpachi.

"DAMN IT, he got away, you see where he went Yachiru?" he roared at his lieutenant.

"Hmmm...Oh I think Ichi went...that way." she replied, pointing in a random direction.

And without a moments notice, a giant dust cloud engulfed the area The battle crazed Captain burst off into the direction Yachiru pointed him in.

Ichigo quietly inched himself around the corner and carefully looked around for any sign of his crazy, spiky haired stalker, and once he saw no trace of him, Ichigo let out the largest sigh of relief he could muster. For the last few hours Kenpachi had been chasing Ichigo throughout the Soul Society, and after the little event at the fourth division, it looked like he'd never escape. But now Ichigo could relax, now that Kenpachi was off running towards nowhere in particular, Ichigo was sure he would be safe.

And with that, Ichigo pushed himself off from the wall and started walking in the opposite direction...well until a certain raven haired midget came into his sight...and he was sooo close.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" Rukia asked in an annoyed tone.

Ichigo let off a scowl before answering, "Why do you care midget? its none of your business."

A vein popped on her forehead before instantly nailing Ichigo with a serious kick to the head.

"None of my Business? I've been looking for you for the last HALF AN HOUR YOU MORON!" she shouted as her foot rammed even farther into Ichigo's skull.

"Then how and the hell did you find me." came Ichigo's muffled reply, it was kind of hard to talk when your fave was buried half an inch into the ground.

Rukia huffed, "Well, hearing Captain Kenpachi sceaming the name ICHIGO and causing destruction only a moron like Kon could miss wasn't that hard."

"Well...what do you want?"

Rukia's expression became serious, "The Captain Commander has a request for you."

She let up on his head and allowed Ichigo to get up, and after seeing the confused expression Ichigo was wearing, she started to explain what the commander wanted from him and why. It about a good five minutes to explain EVERYTHING to Ichigo, but when she finished there was only one question he still wanted to asked her.

"So why do I have to do this..." Rukia put her hand up to explain again but Ichigo cut her off "..and don't tell me some bull like its the 'Captain's Commanders wish' I really don't care what gramps wants me to do."

Rukia only signed, pulled out a small little device, and showed it to Ichigo.

He only stared blankly at it and asked, "What the hell is that?"

Rukia smirked, "This new from the Research and Development Institute, its been built especially for Captain Zaraki Kenpachi."

Ichigo paled the moment that name was spoken, instantly getting a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"This device can pinpoint the Reiatsu of anyone in all of the Soul Society..." Rukia grinned "...something very useful for someone who can't search for it themselves..."

Ichigo's skin turned ghostly white as the realisation of what she was implying, if Kenpachi got a hold of that and **actually** figured out how to use it, it would turn every moment of his visits to the Soul Society into a living, breathing, personal hell for the rest of his known life.

Still in shock, Ichigo could only whisper, "Please...don't...I'll"

Her response was quick and in Ichigo'sperspective, very painful when she smacked him in the face with the device.

"I"ll tell the Institute the Captain "Smashed it", but only if you go to the first division, and wait in the training ground" She then grabbed him by the collar and forced his face to be only mere inches away from her, "Got it?"

He only nodded and started walking away once she released him, leaving the grinning shinigami to enjoy her clear victory, at least until she heard him mumble something about a" Short annoying black haired midget". Lets just say the impact of the device on the back of Ichigo's head did leave a mark.

_Flashback ends._

Rubbing the bump that now adorned the back of his head, Ichigo could only sigh as he continued waiting for his mystery opponent to arrive.

And out of complete randomness, the moment that sigh left his mouth, hes spotted a trio of figures stepping out of the arena's front gates, Even from this distance he could tell who the first two figures were, that long blond hair and that annoying mustache, he could already tell it was Rangiku and the Captain Commander's lieutenant...meh he could never remember that guy's name. But the third figure was alot harder to figure out, but all Ichigo could guess was that this guy was his opponent.

As the three strangers got within about five yards from Ichigo, Sasakibe broke off from the group and approached Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, as the lieutenant of the first Division I have been fortunate enough to introduce you to your opponent.." he then took a step to the right and gave Ichigo a good look at his opponent, "...Galen Marek."

The four of them stood in silence as the two warriors got a good look at each other, but then out of complete randomness, both of their jaws instantly slammed into the ground, leaving a confused Rangiku and Sasakibe staring at them.

Rangiku was the first to really respond to the situation, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

With her input finally breaking the silence, the two of them lifted their jaws off the ground and pointed at each other with different reactions on their faces, Ichigo with one of total surprise and Galen with one of anger and frustration.

"YOU!" Galen and Ichigo shouted simultaneously.

Rangiku was dumbfounded by the reactions these two were giving each other while Sasakibe just stood there with a indifferent look on his face.

"...what?" she asked.

Galen's and Ichigo's heads flashed around to stare at the shinigami before shouting their reasons at the same time.

"THis is the guy who fought Kenpachi while the Bastard was chasing me!" Ichigo replied.

"THIS is the **Bantha Fodder! **who trashed my room back at the Fourth Barracks and THen just Ran away!" Galen shouted with rage.

The two of them just looked back at each other and began to argue, with Ichigo trying to explain his actions and with Galen shouting at him for running away from his opponent and never coming back to explain. Rangiku just shook her head at the two arguing men while Sasakibe was looking at the crowd of people that was entering the arena.

"SILENCE" came booming throughout the arena along with the sound of a fairly large cane smashing against the pavement.

The four of them where now staring at a fairly large crowd of people at the rim of the arena, with the Captain commander looking at them.

"Lieutenants, please leave the those two and join us over here." The commander announced to the two shinigami.

As they walked off toward to join the crowd, the Commander then set his sights on the competitors.

"Galen Marek," Galen turned toward the Commander, " My fellow Captains and I have decided that after your encounter against Captain Zaraki, we need a more descriptive display of your abilities."

Galen then turned to his opponent as the Commander continued to speak, " You two shall engage each other until I deem so, understood?"

Ichigo only shrugged in response, "Whatever gramps," he then turned to Galen "Lets just get this over with."

Galen just chuckled and removed his lightsaber from his belt, " Sure, lets."

He activated his lightsaber and charged at Ichigo, who barley had time to pull out Zangestu and block his strike. His eyes widened as he saw the cloth that covered his blade start to burn the moment the two touched. He jumped backwards in response and ripped the cloth before it could reach Zangestu's hilt.

"What the hell..." was all he could say as he stared at the weapon his opponent was wielding.

But he didn't have time to admire it for long as Galen rushed towards him and unleashed a fury of strikes towards him. Ichigo could barley swing his massive cleaver in time to block these moves from coming between one centimeter to Ichigo's flesh.

Having enough of this Ichigo delfected one of Galen's swing to his left and swung back towards Galen's chest, but his blade never got close enough as it was caught in midair by...nothing.

Ichigo looked towards Galen and was shocked to see his arm extended midair, with his hand clenched and pointing towards Zangestu.

"What..." Ichigo sputtered out.

"Whoever said that this would be easy?" Galen said with a smirk.

And with that Galen swung his arm down and brought Zangestu down with it, impaling it into the ground. But before Ichigo could remove his blade, Galen released a massive force push and sent Ichigo flying to the opposite side of the the arena. As Ichigo slammed into the wall, he looked up and noticed Zangestu flying toward him and impact the wall, only a few inches away from his head.

Pulling his weapon out, he turned back in his opponent's direction, only to see Galen rushing towards him.

Galen tossed his saber at Ichigo, who brought Zangestu up to block it. As he deflected it off to the side, it returned to Galen and met with Zangestu. The two traded blows back and forth until Ichigo disappeared in the middle of a strike to his chest. Galen looked around in confusion until Ichigo reappeared about twenty feet away.

"How?" Galen asked.

It was Ichigo's turn to smirk, "Shunpo...nice trick isn't it."

A nod was his response, "Indeed."

Galen then tossed his saber once again at Ichigo, who dodged it. But when he looked back he saw Galen rushing towards him once more and was firing off a horde of force pushes. Ichigo ducked, wived, and dodged most of them until one finally caught him in the chest, sending him flying about five feet backwards and onto the ground. Galen then jumped into the air, catching his lightsaber in the process and stabbed down, barley missing as Ichigo rolled to the side.

Ichigo quickly regained his foot hold as Galen rushed toward him again, both throwing more strikes against each other.

Renji chuckled as he watched the display before him, catching the attention of a certain raven haired friend beside him.

"Whats so funny?" she asked.

This only caused him to laugh further, " I just can't believe Ichigo is getting his ass kicked by this joker."

Rukia only sighed in response to her friends arrogance, but laughed when a stray chunk of stone smashed into his face.

Galen smirked at Renji's punishment as he nearly grazed Ichigo's arm with a single swipe and channelled a large sum of power into his blade and smashed it down into the pavement, creating a force shockwave Ichigo couldn't avoid.

Ichigo grimaced as the shockwave made contact, but instead of the pain he expected, the force of the wave only knocked him into the air. But his eyes widened when he saw Galen charging a massive amount of force into his hands. Galen grinned as he unleashed it, creating a giantic blast that collided with Ichigo's torso. While coughing up blood, Ichigo was sent flying once again, but crashing into the wall this time around.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he used Zangestu to hoist himself up. Raising with zanpakto into the air, he released tremendous amount of his power into the blade.

Galen was suddenly hit with a terrible feeling of getting smacked by something worst than one of Vader's right hands. He realized what was coming and used the force to create a barrier out of rubble just as Ichigo called out a name and he swung with his massive cleaver down towards Galen.

_Shit!_

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

The destructive wave broke through the pavement and rushed through the arena towards Galen. It smashed against the barrier he crudely created in his haste, leaving nothing in its path. Galen rubbed his arm and took a knee, his arm took a good grazing from that attack after his barrier failed, barley able to dodge it in time.

Reactivating his saber, Galen made a dash at Ichigo, closing the distance between the two. Ichigo raised Zagestu in a defensive stance as Galen drew closer, but was surprised when Galen swung his blade while still a few feet out of reach. But massive wave followed the swing and smashed into Ichigo, once again sending him into the wall.

As Ichigo crawled out of the rubble, he was met with the end of Galen's saber at his throat.

"Are you finished?"

Ichigo's response was swinging Zangestu at Galen's own throat, who blocked it with his saber. Galen just frowned at this and stuck out his other hand and pointed it in Ichigo's direction.

"Sorry, this is going to hurt." Galen said in a remorseful tone.

Ichigo crouched and furowed his brow in confusion until he saw sparks coming out of his fingers, and almost screamed in pain when the lightning burst out of his hands and made contact with his skin. He quickly released another getsuga tenshō, Galen only dodged it, deactivated his saber and continued the onslaught of lightning.

Ichigo struggled to stand as the pain was great, but he raised Zangestu and pointed it at Galen, allowing the remaining amount of cloth wrap around this arm, the rubble around them started to shake as his power poured out of him, even shattering some of the smaller stones, but with one word he took it to the next level.

"**Bankai!**"

The arena was covered with his dark power as it engulfed everything, even forcing Galen to stop his flow of force lightning and jump back a few steps. As the intensity finally died down enough, Ichigo rushed at Galen, his new speed catching him off guard and leaving him with a large slash over his left shoulder. Galen paid little attention to his wound, for his attention was now focused on Ichigo's Bankai form.

"What is that?"

"Tensa Zangetsu". was all Ichigo said.

And with that Ichigo disappeared from sight, confusing most until he reappeared right behind Galen and attempted another strike, only for Galen to block it with his saber, with much more added difficulty this time around. Ichigo continued this tactic many more times, until finally disappearing completely. Galen was confused until he noticed him reappearing constantly around him.

Galen, greatly annoyed decided to end this and released a massive repulse that sent Ichigo flying once again, who actually recovered midair and flew towards Galen. As he drew closer Galen noticed darkness starting to seep out of his blade, and only assuming what could come next, he used the force to uphill a boulder and create a mini shield.

"**Getsuga Tenshō!**"

The massive getsuga quickly tore though the makeshift shield and impacted Galen, but with the shield taking the blunt of the impact, Galen made it out with only a shallow cut on his torso and was sent flying into a wall, leaving a great impact upon the wall.

Ichigo smirked and started to walk back to the crowd when a small rock bounced against his head, he turned in surprise to see Galen still standing in the creator his getsuga created, his face now hooded. Cracking his neck, Galen used his mind to force every stone in the arena and caused them to turn and shift above his head. And with a quick flick of his fingers, lightning burst from his hands and endowed them with its destructive power. With seeing this new development, only one word rang though Ichigos mind.

_Fuck_

Galen quickly tossed his saber at Ichigo, who quickly dodged it in return, but was not ready for the storm of lightning enriched stones and boulders that came flying at him. Quickly dodging ouy of the paths the projectiles created, the crowd was amazed with the explosions of stone and lightning they created once they touched something. But while Ichigo was concerned with his decoys, Galen took his chance and force dashed toward him and connected a swift kick to Ichigo's chin. Charging a massive force push, Galen unleashed it at Ichigo hoping to send him flying and finally end this duel. But Ichigo quickly released yet another getsuga, its power clashing with Galen's own attack.

With neither strike giving at all, their combining forces mixed and turned within each other until their powers met their peak and caused a massive explosion, sending both combatants flying in opposite directions.

As the smoke cleared, everyone noticed the massive crator in the center of the training grounds, and the two still stand opponents staring each other down. Galen clutching his lightsaber in his trademark reverse grip in his left hand and his right hand flowing with lightning. And Ichigo, holding Zangestu tightly in his battle stance awaiting his opponent.

As the two rushed into battle once more, a booming noise tripped them up and caused them to fall smack dab on their faces.

"Enough, we shall call a few medics to heal your wounds, afterword I would like to speak with Galen Marek, Dismissed!" came the commands of the Captain Commander.

In the following minutes a few members of the fourth division came running through the gates of the training grounds and rushed up to Galen and Ichigo. Once they reached the two they imedntly started healing their wounds, and while they were startled by the many scars Galen was carrying with him, he did not care, he was only thinking about his future conversation with the Soul Society head honcho.

* * *

And there, we're done...Holy shit that took awhile to write, I think that's my longest chapter so far, dang. Oh and you guys can most likely tell this may turn into a Galen/Rangiku fanfic, one of my first reviewers gave me the idea and I liked the idea, it may take awhile to fully happen, but its a great possibility.

Hey, I also need some votes on a poll on my profile to see what my next real story is going to be, please visit and vote if you got the time.

Well, I'll try to update soon enough, so I'll see you guys later.


End file.
